


the yawning grave.

by runesfactory



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Torture, Character Study, Gen, Heavy Angst, Minor Violence, power hungry edelgard, super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runesfactory/pseuds/runesfactory
Summary: When Edelgard first sat on the throne, there was an unwavering heavy feeling stirring inside.Stories of power-hungry beasts, death and spiraling into madness.Darkness brings evil things, the reckoning begins.





	the yawning grave.

The Red Throne. A beast of its own kind, they say.

Vibrant red velvet texture covered most of its surface. Framed in Adrestian’s finest gold with a symbolic eagle head carved at the top of it. There’s no denying how majestic the appearance may be to bare eyes.

However, despite the grace and glory it represents to the people of the Empire, it drives fear to those who hear its name. At least to those who are familiar with the gruesome story behind its vibrant shade of red and gold.

They say in order to maintain that luscious shade of red, it must first be showered in the warm blood of the sinful. Whispers and rumors roared across the Empire as a result of the past leader’s gruesome punishments and how the cries and screams of the unfortunate souls cling onto that very throne. Each of those souls who’s had a glimpse of the chair up close has been rumored to have their tongues cut off as they all seemed to refuse to speak or even mention it.

They say the Red Throne holds mercy for no soul, not even to those in power. The overwhelming number of lives it has taken has been said to drive each of those who rule over the Empire with absolute madness and lust for power. The beast obeys to no soul but its own.

One thing often associated with it would be death. A beast that devours and thrives from madness and desire for power by pulling strings, manipulating humans into doing its dirty work. Death would greet it like an old friend as they take away the unfortunate souls the beast had taken away. It was like a graceless dance between the two malicious beings.

When Edelgard first sat on the throne, she couldn’t brush off the heavy feeling.

She’s not one to believe such stories or rumors, but to say she’s not worried would be lying to herself.

She’s able to recall those days when her father would place these gruesome punishments on those who’ve committed a crime. Even recalling that gave her nightmares for months when she was a child. Having to sit there was a different kind of fear. But she brushed it off. She was determined to bring a fair and just to Fodlan. She wasn’t going to let the sacrifice of war be left in vain. Edelgard wanted to break the chain and in order to do so, she must assert power and not be swayed by such stories. _Such _story_ of beasts would not break me out of my sense of justice_, she once thought naively.

Days, months and years passed by and she remains glued onto that throne. Right where she sat, the emperor is isolated. The spacious ceiling above her's beyond reach. Not to mention the significant distance between her and the entrance. With the carpeted stairs further extending the gap between those below her and her throne. Everytime she stood up, it felt as if she’s looking down from the clouds above while everyone else remained below on the ground, as if they were _too_ insignificant to be considered as an equal to her.

Over time, the detachment grew worse.

The first few years she’d feel a lump in her throat for each death punishment she had to place on an unlucky soul, but little by little she grew numb to it.

Death used to be something that was daunting to her. A single wrong move would immediately end your life was not a pleasant thing to think about. Life was something not meant to be toyed with. Life is precious. Yet it is a decision that must be made in order for her to strive and make a change, she thought to herself. It was necessary in order for her to achieve peace and justice.

With only a single word of command, _death_ would greet her. A single nod and again, there _death_ was.

She’d grown acquainted with death, much more than she’d ever been. Even during the war. If she can be quite frank, it began to bore her. Slowly, Edelgard had lost her stoic pose, now slumped against the throne as if she’s melting one with the beast. She knows she couldn’t move. She’s supposed to be seated there, with head held up high and bear the weight of the crown she wears on her head.

“Your majesty, this young gentleman committed a crime—“ Hubert hastily presented a young man before her.

However, his voice fell on deaf ears. Her violet eyes gazed down to the ground below her feet with absolute disinterest and a lack of soul. The blank stare drew fear onto the poor man’s face.

**How pitiful**. Was that her or the beast speaking?_ Who even cares at this point?_

“Thief… stole... Injustice….”

Those were the few words she picked up. Same old, same old.

“…Punishable by death.”

She began to think her own people didn’t respect her enough as a ruler. If it had been years ago, she’d be infuriated. Such rebellious behaviour should be _**punished**_. That is the only way of justice. Yes, _justice_.

Still with a blank stare, her lips spoke a few words. When the man screams, she turns away and sinks herself back into the bloody pool that belongs the golden-covered beast.

**Author's Note:**

> The title's inspired by the song "The Yawning Grave" by Lord Huron and it made me think about Edelgard a lot. I wanted to explore the possibilities of her being driven by her sense of justice, but how would that pan out over the years with the amount of blood that she has spilled in order to achieve it? 
> 
> Plus I thought by creating the throne as its own beast was interesting. I kept thinking about how lonely it must feel to be sitting there with the physical distance between the one that holds the power and those who faces them. What kind of impact would that isolation have on an individual that hold so much power? That's how it came to be. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this one! Took me a while to finally finish this piece, heheh. Writing imageries is a PAIN IN THE BUTT when english isn't your first language. Holy crap!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you'd like: @cheesefrollic


End file.
